Lone Wolf
by squirrelteeth
Summary: Kyungsoo si serigala penyendiri bertemu dengan Kai yang seekor alpha. Bersama Kai dia mendapatkan petualangan dan teman baru, dan juga perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. /Kaisoo, chansoo, hunhan,/ werewolf!au
1. Chapter 1

Character: Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Lay, Sehun, Luhan, Oc

Pairing: Kaisoo/chansoo/kailu/hunhan

genre: werewolf!au, angst,

rating: 17 pg

* * *

**Lone Wolf**

Kyungsoo lupa bagaimana ia bisa di usir dari kelompoknya sendiri. Dia telah hidup selama berbulan-bulan tanpa rumah, hanya berkeliling di dalam hutan dengan kebingungan. Dia bukanlah seekor serigala yang kuat, dia bertubuh kecil dan lemah, tentu saja dia merasa ketakutan tanpa seorang pelindung atau rumah. Dia berburu makanannya sendiri, tidak menggunakan cakar atau kelincahan kakinya tetapi menggunakan perangkap yang ia buat sendiri. Walaupun dia lemah tetapi dia cerdas. Ketika Kyungsoo bertemu dengan sekelompok kawanan serigala yang bertubuh besar dan kekar, Kyungsoo menyembunyikan bau tubuhnya dengan mengelapkan bau ikan ke sekujur tubuhnya, dia bisa boleh di sebut pengecut karena terlalu takut untuk menghadapi serigala lainnya tetapi tidak dengan otaknya.

Di malam musim dingin, dia duduk di depan api unggun yang ia buat. Berada di dalam gua membuatnya merasa aman. Hari itu dia kelelahan setelah berburu rusa, dia berbaring di lantai gua beralaskan kulit rusa. Api bergejolak membuat bayangan di dalam gua bergerak. Kyungsoo akan menutup matanya tetapi suara aneh menganggunya, seketika matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Dia terduduk dan tangannya langsung mengambil belati di sampingnya. Dia tidak siap kedatangan musuh yang tidak terduga. Selama beberapa menit dia menunggu kedatangan tamu yang tidak diundang. Setelah lelah menunggu Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya tetapi tetap dengan memegang belati.

Sesuatu bergerak ke arahnya dengan cepat, Kyungsoo hanya sempat menodongkan belati ke arah orang tersebut. Jantungnya berdebar, mungkin inilah kematiannya, dia sudah membayangkan bagaimana dagingnya di robek oleh cakar besar dan tajam. Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokannya melihat kedatangannya. Dia berhadapan dengan seekor serigala hitam dan besar. Serigala itu hampir menyerangnya tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya berhenti.

Mereka saling bertatapan, Kyungsoo dengan belatinya dan orang asing tersebut dengan cakarnya yang siap membunuh Kyungsoo.

_Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berhenti? _Kedua tangannya berkeringat dingin hampir membuat belati yang ia genggam terjatuh dari tangannya. Kyungsoo mencari akal bagaimana cara untuk melarikan diri, hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan jiwanya.

"Apa kau sendirian?" suaranya menggema. Dia maju selangkah ke arah Kyungsoo. "Apa kau sendirian? Tanpa kelompok?" dia bertanya sekali lagi.

Tangan Kyungsoo bergetar, belum pernah seumur hidupnya dia ketakutan seperti ini. Berhadapan dengan seekor alpha, sendirian. Mungkin dia orang baik, pikirnya.

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan bibir bergetar. "Y-ya," dia merasakan keringat menetes mengaliri wajahnya.

Orang itu tersenyum lebar seakan mendengar berita bagus. Berita bagus untuk membunuh seekor omega yang sendirian, mungkin. Dia tiba-tiba keluar dari gua meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan. Kyugsoo tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung lari dari posisinya tapi sebuah tarikan pada kerah bajunya membuatnya berhenti.

"Jangan lari, tenang saja aku baik kok," orang tersebut menariknya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam gua beserta dengan daging besar di tangan kanannya. Dia mendorong Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sampingnya.

_Kenapa dia tidak langsung membunuhku saja? _Bingung dan ketakutan, itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang ini.

Orang asing yang berada di sampingnya memakan daging yang ia bawa dengan rakus. Kyungsoo hanya menonton sambil membeku di tempat. Masih untung dia tidak di bunuh .

"Namaku Kai," dia berbicara di sela-sela mengunyahnya. "Sama sepertimu aku juga sendirian tanpa kelompok," wajahnya di penuhi dengan darah, membuatnya semakin menakutkan. "Sudah lama aku tidak berbicara dengan serigala lain, kau tahu. Yah, sebelumnya aku juga bertemu dengan serigala tapi mereka bukannya bersahabat malah mengajakku berkelahi."

Serigala yang berada di sampingnya menancapkan taring-taringnya pada daging, mengoyaknya hingga lepas, Kyungsoo membayangkan jika daging itu adalah dia sudah membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Mungkin saja dia terlihat bersahabat tetapi aslinya jahat. Tangannya masih menggenggam belati.

"Kau cukup berani untuk ukuran tubuh sepertimu," dia mengamati perilaku Kyungsoo dari sudut matanya. Mendengar perkataannya membuat Kyungsoo tersinggung, tapi dia hanya bisa diam, mau bagaimana lagi tubuhnya memang kecil.

"Jadi..." Kai mengelap bibirnya dengan lengannya. "Siapa namamu kalau aku boleh tahu?" Kai duduk bersandar pada dinding gua.

Dia ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa ada serigala lain mengajaknya untuk berkenalan, Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa kesendiriannya. Tapi dia rindu berbicara dengan seseorang. Jadi, Kyungsoo memberitahukan namanya pada Kai.

"Kyungsoo, itu namaku."

"Kyungsoo, maaf aku telah mengambil sebagian wilayah kekuasaanmu tapi di luar sangat dingin, dan perutku sangat lapar. Apa kau mengijinkanku untuk tinggal di sini?"

"Um, y-ya kau boleh tinggal."

Kai menyingkirkan daging buruannya lalu merenggangkan kedua tangannya. "Oke saatnya untuk tidur," dia berbaring di lantai yang tidak beralas.

Kyungsoo tetap berada di posisinya, dia memeluk kedua lutunya menatap sosok yang tertidur lelap. Aneh rasanya bersama orang lain di dalam satu ruangan. Mungkinkah lebih baik dia meninggalkan guanya dan memberikannya pada Kai? Kyungsoo tertidur dalam keadaan duduk bersandar pada dinding, bukan posisi yang enak untuk tidur.

Dia pergi dari gua pada saat subuh saat Kai masih tertidur lelap. Kyungsoo hanya membawa mantel, belatinya ia kalungkan pada lehernya. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru.

Kedua kakinya membeku di atas salju, tubuhnya menggigil di balik mantel kulit yang dikenakannya. Dia berhenti saat melihat lubang besar di bawah batu, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalamnya dan beristirahat sebentar. Walaupun tempatnya kecil tetapi muat untuk tubuhnya yang mungil.

Guncangan kasar pada bahunaya membuat Kyungsoo terbangun. Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi?" dia bertanya dengan nada sedih.

_Bagaimana dia bisa menemukanku? _Oh, ya dia seekor alpha, tentu saja mudah baginya menemukan Kyungsoo. "Tempat itu menjadi milikmu."

"Tapi kau yang menemukannnya, apa kau tidak suka denganku?"

Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan seperti itu hanya saja..." dia menunduk "Kau seorang alpha, aku hanya seorang omega. Kau berhak memilikinya."

Kai mendesah. "Baiklah kita berbagi tempat, bagaimana? Dan membentuk kelompok baru, hanya kau dan aku," dia menunjuk dada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menjawab iya dengan ragu. Tidak ada salahnya mempunyai teman baru.

Dan dimulailah perjalanannya bersama Kai.

* * *

Mereka terkadang berburu bersama-sama, terkadang juga Kyungsoo tinggal di dalam gua sedangkan Kai berburu mangsa dan tugas Kyungsoo membumbui daging yang ia bawa. Kai sering memujinya yang ahli dalam membuat makanan menjadi enak.

"Yang aku tahu hanya makan dan rasa yang sama, tapi setelah bertemu denganmu aku tidak pernah merasakan rasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Sangat enak!"

Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar pujiannya.

Kai sangatlah bersahabat, dia selalu membantu Kyungsoo ketika mencari bahan masakan di hutan. Dan ketika malam datang, saat Kyungsoo merasa kedinginan, Kai memeluknya. Hangat. Kyungsoo teringat bagaimana hangatnya rumah yang ia tinggali, Kai bagaikan rumah baginya, tempatnya berlindung. Dia ingin seperti ini selamanya, hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Kai

Suatu hari Kai mengutarakan pikiran yang selama ini menganggunya. "Bagaimana jika kita mencari sebuah kelompok, aku rindu suasana bersama kawanan serigala."

Kyungsoo tidak setuju, dia teringat dengan perkataan Kai di musim dingin saat itu. Kyungsoo memang merindukan bagaimana rasanya bersama kawanan, berkumpul bersama dan bercerita. Tapi entah mengapa membayangkan Kai bersama orang lain membuatnya sedih.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo kau pasti senang," Kai membujuknya dengan ekspresi menyedihkan. Bibir di manyunkan dan dengan tatapan memohonnya membuat Kyungsoo setuju.

Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan gua tempat mereka tinggal selama ini untuk mencari daerah baru. Perjalanan yang sangat panjang di malam musim panas. Pernah suatu ketika Kyungsoo tidak tahan berjalan berlama-lama kemudian Kai menggendong tubuhnya di atas punggungnya. Dia sangat kuat, tentu saja. Dan juga hangat.

Kyungsoo menempelkan pipinya pada kulit punggung Kai. Dia tersenyum dalam diam menikmati suasana seperti ini.

"Maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini, Kyungsoo," Kai memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Tidak apa," jawab Kyungsoo. "Kai."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa saat itu kau tidak membunuhku?"

Sejenak Kai terdiam. Kyungsoo dengan sabar menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Kau sangat ketakutan saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, tubuhmu begitu kecil dan aku pikir mungkin kau tidak bisa melawanku walaupun dengan pisau kecilmu itu." Pipi Kyungsoo memerah mendengar ungkapannya. "Sendirian tanpa teman. Mengapa aku harus membunuhmu hanya karena ingin mendapatkan wilayah kekuasaan dan tempat tinggal kalau aku bisa membuat teman. Lagi pula wajahmu sangat lucu dengan mata bulatmu. Kau harus lihat wajahmu." Kai terkekeh mengingat kembali air muka Kyungsoo.

"Tidak lucu," Kyungsoo berbisik malu.

Mereka terus belajan ke utara mencari kelompok. Langit cerah tanpa awan menutupi bintang yang bersinar terang. Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah sepasang bintang yang jauh dari bintang lainnya.

"Itu kita," katanya. Dia menunjuk dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya melingar di leher Kai.

Kai menatap ke arah yang di tuju Kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum. "Tenang, sebentar lagi kita akan bersama keluarga baru! Kita tidak akan sendirian lagi."

Kyungsoo mencium bau serigala lain di sekitar situ. Dia mengendus udara berulang kali, dan berbisik ke telinga Kai. "Apa kau menciumnya?"

"Ya," Kai merendahkan suaranya dan menajamkan indera pendengaran dan penglihatannya. Tiga ekor.

Bayangan hitam menuju ke arah mereka. Kai mundur selangkah, dia tidak takut pada siapapun yang akan ia hadapi tapi dia takut akan keselamatan Kyungsoo.

"Siapa kau? Dari mana asalmu?" dia seekor serigala yang cukup besar. Seekor alpha dan mungkin saja pemimpin kelompok.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Kai. Dia ketakutan.

"Bolehkan aku bergabung dengan kelompokmu?" tanya Kai tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan yang di berikan orang itu.

"Berani sekali kau!" matanya berkilat penuh amarah. Dia maju menuju ke arah mereka.

"Jika kau tidak mengijinkan, aku menantangmu untuk berkelahi. Jika aku menang kau harus membiarkan kami bergabung jika aku kalah, kami tidak akan datang ke daerah kekuasanmu lagi," Kai mengangkat dagunya, memberikan tatapan tajam pada sang pemimpin.

"Kau tidak mungkin akan menang dariku, tapi baiklah."

Kai menoleh ke belakang. "Apa sekarang kau bisa berjalan?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menurunkan kedua kakinya dan melepaskan lingkaran tangannya.

Kyungsoo terduduk di tanah, kakinya masih terasa sakit. Dia melihat Kai berhadapan dengan serigala lain, dua serigala lainnya memandang Kyungsoo seakan dia adalah mangsa. Dia ingin pergi dari situ tapi haruskah dia meninggalkan Kai yang sedang berhadapan dengan alpha lain. Kali ini dia harus melawan rasa takutnya.

Si pemimpin menyerang Kai. Kai memberikan cakaran yang sangat dalam ke tubuhnya. Darah bercipratan ke sana sini. Mereka saling menggigit satu sama lain. Si pemimpin mengeluarkan banyak darah dan tubuhnya luka berat. Kai yang ia lihat sangat berbeda, liar dan menakutkan. Sama seperti ketika Kai akan menyerangkannya dulu.

"Kai hentikan!" Kyungsoo menarik lengannya ketika Kai akan menyerang lagi si pemimpin yang sudah terkulai lemas di tanah. "Dia sudah sangat parah, biarkan dia hidup."

Kai menurunkan cakarnya dan menatap kedua serigala yang sekarang memandang mereka ketakutan. "Nah, apa kalian membolehkan kami bergabung?"

* * *

Hukum alam membiarkan sang pemenang hidup dan yang kalah mati. Tetapi Kai membiarkan Nok, serigala yang berkelahi dengannya, melanjutkan kepemimpinanya. Kai dan Kyungsoo telah bergabung dengan kelompo baru mereka yang terdiri dari dua puluh ekor.

Penduduk di sana menyuruh Kai untuk menjadi pemimpin baru mereka tapi Kai menolaknya.

Kyungsoo mempunyai teman-teman baru. Tetapi dia lebih dekat bersama dengan Chanyeol si alpha yang aneh, semenjak Kai berteman dengan serigala lain Kyungsoo lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol. Dia merindukan masa-masa bersama Kai. Tetapi bersama Chanyeol cukup menyenangkan juga. Chanyeol lebih berpengalaman, dia menceritakan bagaimana ia berburu bersama kawanannya, cara menangkap rusa dan menghindari beruang yang buas.

"Maukah kau menceritakan perjalananmu sebagai serigala tanpa kelompok? Jarang ada seekor omega bertahan hidup sendirian di tengah hutan."

Mereka berjalan menuju sungai jernih yang mengalir tenang dari gunung. "Aku selalu bersembunyi ketika bertemu dengan serigala lain, aku tidak berburu tapi memasang perangkap, aku memang pengecut," Kyungsoo menjatuhkan pandangannya ke tanah. Daun berguguran tanda musim gugur akan datang.

"Kalau kupikir kau adalah orang yang hebat," Chanyeol mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Kyungsoo, serigala bertubuh kecil itu menatapnya bingung. "Kau pintar, kau kuat dalam bertahan hidup di luar kelompok tanpa perlindungan ditambah kau seorang omega!"

Pipi pucatnya merona kemerahan mendengar pujiannya. "Terimakasih Chanyeol." dia berbisik.

Kyungsoo duduk di atas batu di tepi sungai menonton Chanyeol yang sedang mandi. Tubuhnya besar dan berotot. Tubuhnya berkilau terkena sinar matahari pagi. _Indah_. Matanya terfokuskan pada ciptaan sempurna di depannya hingga tidak menyadari Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak ikut mandi bersamaku?"

"Uh.. Oh," dia lupa kapan terakhir kali dia mandi. Kyungsoo mencium tubuhnya, bau keringat dan tanah, dia mengernyitkan keningnya. Mandi bersama Chanyeol mungkin bukan ide yang buruk asalkan dia menjaga pikiran kotornya.

Kyungsoo melepas pakaiannya satu persatu menyisakan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai penutup. Dia mencelupkan satu kakinya ke dalam sungai, air dingin meresap ke dalam pori-porinya. Brrrr.

Kyungsoo merasakan tatapan Chanyeol tidak lepas darinya. "Ke-kenapa kau memandangku? Ada yang aneh?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tubuhmu indah ternyata." kedua matanya meredup.

_Berhenti membuat dirimu memalukan,_ pipinya memerah lagi. Kyungsoo menunduk. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menyadari tatapan yang di berikan Chanyeol.

Mereka kedatangan seseorang. Sehun mendatangi mereka dengan telanjang dada. Tubuhnya dipenuhi tato dan bekas luka. "Maaf menganggu kencan panas kalian tapi aku harus mandi," tanpa melepaskan celananya dia langsung melompat ke dalam dinginnya air.

Walaupun Sehun hanyalah seorang beta, tetapi kemampuannya dalam berburu sangat diandalkan. Kemampuannya setara dengan seekor alpha, dan lagi dia yang termuda di kelompok mereka. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun, Kyungsoo mengira dia lebih tua darinya dilihat dari segi fisik dan wajahnya yang terus memasanga ekspresi datar tanpa emosi.

"Oh ya Kyungsoo, Kai mencarimu tadi, dia terus bertanya padaku sampai membuatku muak," perkataannya datar sama seperti wajahnya.

Tumben sekali Kai mencarinya, biasanya Kai selalu bersama dengan seorang omega bernama Luhan.

"Semua orang di kelompok tahu Sehun naksir Luhan," katanya saat mereka berjalan pulang. "Tapi dia terlalu muda untuk Luhan dan Luhan tidak menyadari perasaan Sehun, kasihan sekali anak itu."

Luhan, wajahnya sangat cantik untuk seekor pejantan. Dan juga dia orang yang baik. Pantas saja Kai lebih suka berteman dengan Luhan ketimbang dengannya.

Mereka sampai di wilayah mereka. Kyungsoo di sambut dengan Kai yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau pergi mandi bersamanya? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu, Soo?" Kai menarik lengannya kasar agar dia menjauhi si pemuda bertubuh jangkung di belakang mereka. Soo? Sejak kapan Kai mulai membuat nama panggilan untuknya? Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana cara Kai memandang Chanyeol, tidak sukakah dia padanya? Padahal Chanyeol orang yang baik.

Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman Kai dengan berat hati. "Apa itu perlu kuberitahu? Dia orang baik, tenanglah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" Kai berteriak padanya, semua orang yang melintas melihat ke arah mereka. "Kau terus-terusan bersamanya dari pada bersamaku? Oh, jadi kau melupakanku?"

Kenapa Kai berpikiran seperti itu, seharusnya Kyungsoo lah yang berkata demikian. Kai pergi meninggalkannya sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menjawabnya. Hatinya menjerit ingin memanggil Kai, memberitahu perasaan yang ia rasakan bersamanya.

Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan ini lagi. Di tinggalkan. Sendirian tanpa teman.

* * *

Hari itu Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang ia lakukan hanya berkeliling desanya untuk mencari Chanyeol tapi si aneh itu tidak terlihat dari tadi pagi. Siang tadi Kyungsoo membantu Lay mencari tanaman obat di hutan dan sekalian juga dia mencari bahan untuk bumbu makanannya. Lay sangat bersahabat walaupun wajahnya agak aneh.

Kyungsoo menuju tebing untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Ternyata sudah ada orang lain yang mendatanginya, Kyungsoo tahu orang tersebut dari bentuk tubuhnya dan rambut peraknya yang tertiup angin.

Dia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sehun yang duduk di atas batu, matanya terfokuskan pada indahnya pemandangan di depan mata. Dia tidak bergitu dekat dengan Sehun karena omongannya yang selalu pedas dan tidak ramah.

Mereka terduduk dalam diam mendengarkan kicauan burung dan suara angin berembus.

"Bisa dibilang nasib kita sama," kata Sehun membuka pembicaraan. Suatu hal yang mengejutkan Sehun mengajaknya bicara.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau menyukai Kai, benarkan? Aku dapat melihatnya dari cara kau menatapnya."

Kata-kata Sehun memang benar, nasib mereka sama.

"Dulu sebelum kalian datang, Luhan selalu bersamaku. Dia tidak dapat lepas dariku, tapi setelah kalian datang dan si serigala besar kepala itu berkenalan dengannya dia mulai menjauhiku dan lebih sering bersama dengan Kai. Aku pikir mungkin lebih baik membunuhnya tapi itu sia-sia Luhan akan membenciku. Aku tidak mengharapkan kedatangan kalian dan aku sudah menyuruh Nok untuk mengusir kalian tapi dia terlalu takut pada Kai karena takut dikalahkan lagi, dasar pengecut," tatapan matanya penuh dengan emosi, berbeda dengan Sehun yang kenal. "Tapi takdir tidak dapat diubah, semuanya telah terjadi dan aku tersingkirkan. Luhan sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi, tapi aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa tanpanya." dia tersenyum kecil, bukan senyuman kebahagian tapi kesedihan. Kyungsoo ingin memeluknya, dia terlihat bergitu kecil dan rapuh di balik tubuhnya yang besar.

"Ketika aku masih kecil, ibuku berkata setelah meninggal jiwa kita akan dikirim ke surga dan neraka. Bagi jiwa yang baik mereka akan dikirim ke langit dan jiwa yang jahat akan dijatuhkan ke dalam api. Aku berharap surgalah tempat tinggal terakhirku, aku ingin berkumpul bersama keluargaku dan merasakan kebahagian selamanya."

Kyungsoo berdiri untuk memeluknya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Sehun. Memeluknya seerat mungkin. Dia dapat merasakan kesedihan Sehun dan itu menyakitkan. Kali ini dia mendengar suara tangisan dari Sehun. Dia menangis di dadanya, membasahi pakaian yang dikenakannya.

_Menangislah sepuasmu jika itu membuatmu lega._

* * *

Kyungsoo bangun dengan perasaan aneh, sekujur tubuhnya panas. Dan kulitnya terasa sensitif. Dia belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Munginkah dia demam?

Dia keluar dari pondoknya. Salju turun jatuh ke bumi dengan perlahan, musim dingin telah tiba. Kyungsoo mengambil jubahnya dan memasang tudung kepalanya. Ketika dia berjalan, dia mendengar suara geraman setiap dia melewati para pria.

Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya menuju sungai, dia berhenti ketika Sehun menghalangi jalannya. Tiba-tiba Sehun memajukan badannya, wajahnya tenggelam di ceruk lehernya. Kyungsoo hampir berteriak ketika menyadari Sehun sedang mengendusnya.

"Jangan keluar dari sini, tinggallah di pondokmu. Aku akan memanggil Baekhyun untuk menemanimu."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Kyungsoo pasrah ketika ditarik paksa oleh Sehun memasuki pondok.

"Kau memasuki periodemu, aku dapat menciumnya. Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun segera datang ketika namanya dipanggil. "Mentang-mentang dirimu beta seenaknya saja memanggilku dengan kasar. Ada apa?" Baekhyun mengomel pada Sehun, setelah dilihatnya Kyungsoo berada di sampingnya dia memberikan lambaian tangan dan senyuman khasnya. "Oh, hai Kyungsoo," dia lalu menghirup udara di ruangan itu. "Astaga!" dia cepat-cepat berlari ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Dia belum mempunyai pasangan, pasti banyak alpha yang berdatangan karena kecerobohannya keluar dari kandang, aku akan memberitahu Nok soal ini," dia meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil menutup hidungnya seakan-akan Kyungsoo bau.

"Huh, anak itu tidak tahu sopan santun," Baekhyun berjongkok di depannya dan Kyungsoo duduk di kasurnya. "Apa ini pertama kalinya bagimu?" dia bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya."

"Apa kau merasa basah di daerah intim, katakan."

Ya, dia merasakan pantatnya basah merembes dari celana yang dikenakannya. Gawat, kasurnya bisa basah. "Ya."

"Hmm, berarti kau harus melewatinya tanpa pasangan. Banyak alpha belum mempunyai pasangan, kau mau bersama siapa? Mungkin akan menyakitkan karena ini pertama kalinya bagimu," Baekhyun terus berceloteh hingga Kyungsoo tidak menangkap apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Aku hanya butuh Kai," Kyungsoo meraba kulitnya, dia tidak dapat menahannya.

Nok datang dengan Chanyeol disampingnya. Chanyeol yang biasanya ceria berubah seketika melihat Kyungsoo. Wajahnya tampak serius dan napasnya memburu, dia mengeluarkan suara geraman dari tenggorokannya.

"Chanyeol pergilah," perintah Nok.

"Tapi..."

"Sekarang!"

Dia terlihat begitu kesal diusir oleh ketua kelompoknya, Chanyeol memberikan tatapan terakhir pada Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun tolong panggilkan Kai."

Baekhyun menggerutu, "Selalu saja aku yang disuruh melulu." tapi dia tetap melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Nok bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Aku merasa aneh, panas," ya dia merasa panas di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Napasnya tersengal, tangannya bergerak ingin memegang daerah intimnya. Nok menghentikannya.

"Jangan, Kyungsoo. Bersabarlah hingga Baekhyun datang," dia memberitahunya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Baekhyun datang dengan ekspresi cemas dan takut, "Nok ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahu."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dilihat dari wajah Baekhyun sepertinya bukan kabar yang baik. Nok kembali mengatakan Kai pergi berburu bersama yang lainnya, itu memberikan kecurigaan terhadap Kyungsoo. Biasanya Kai selalu ditugaskan bersama Sehun, tapi mengapa Sehun tidak ikut bersamanya?

Kyungsoo harus rela periode pertamanya ia lewatkan bersama dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Benar kata Baekhyun, sangat menyakitkan. Dia meneriakkan nama Kai pada malam itu.

* * *

Keesokannya Chanyeol datang dengan membawa sekeranjang buah, jauh di lubuk hatinya dia mengharapkan Kai lah yang menjenguknya. "Pagi Kyungsoo." dia duduk di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo terbaring lemah di kasurnya, dia memberikan senyuman kecil. "Pagi. Kau baik sekali, Chanyeol"

Sahabatnya tersenyum malu, dia mengusap lehernya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo. "Ah bukan apa-apa, apa kau merasa baikan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mereka berbicara tentang cuaca hari itu dan kekonyolan teman-teman di kelompok mereka.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pondok Kyungsoo. "Apa Sehun tadi datang menjengukmu?" dia bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak, ada apa Baek?" Kyungsoo duduk dari posisi baringnya.

"Sehun menghilang!"

* * *

_**a/n: abis nonton national geography tentang kehidupan serigala jadi pen buat fic udah rencana dari dulu. **_

_**YAHOOO libur telah tiba awoooo! seneng banget tapi sedihnya wifi di rumah di jual kakaku terpaksa harus pake modem tri dan payahnya lagi semua kartu modem pada nge blok ffn katanya temen di twitter terpaksa harus make software biar bisa akses ffn lewat pc. dan ya ff ini bechapter. aku kasih rating M karena fic ini mengandung unsur sexual.**_

_**fyi: periode yang kumaksud di sini bukan PMS tapi masa heat dalam hewan dan omega-nya menghasilakn self lubrication hohoho**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Kai... Ah!" Luhan menutup kedua matanya erat, dia bergeliat di bawah tubuh Kai ketika keempat jari pemuda di atasnya memasukinya. "Hentikan. Aku lelah, Kai," katanya dengan napas tersengal. Kedua pipinya memerah dan seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat.

Kai memanyunkan bibirnya walau begitu dia menarik keluar tangannya yang terbalut oleh cairan Luhan, dia membawanya ke mulut dan menjilatnya sambil menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menggoda. Sebenarnya Luhan menyayangkan keluarnya jari-jari Kai dari dalam tubuhnya, jari-jarinya membuatnya terasa hangat dan penuh. Kai nyengir lebar melihat ekspresi Luhan, dia bersandar pada sikunya. Dengan salah satu tangannya yang bersih dia memainkan rambut yang jatuh ke menutupi mata Luhan. Kai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Kai sebelum lidahnya menjilati daun telinganya.

Luhan memberikan senyum manisnya yang dapat membuat hati semua orang yang melihatnya meleleh. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kai." Luhan jatuh tertidur di lengan Kai. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Kai.

Kai menarik selimut dengan kakinya untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka, dia memberikan ciuman di kelopak mata Luhan. Memperhatikan wajah pasangan baru dan pertamanya yang sempurna bagaikan malaikat, tetapi tanpa sayap di punggungnya. Dia beruntung dapat memiliki Luhan untuk selamanya, malam itu mereka telah terikat.

"_Kai!"_

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar suara teriakan. Teriakan Kyungsoo, sepertinya. Dia ingin sekali mendatangi pondok Kyungsoo untuk melihat keadaannya, tapi membayangkan Luhan tertidur sendirian membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya. Kai berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyungsoo dan teriakan yang tadi ia dengar hanyalah halusinasi pendengarannya, Kai memilih tidur di samping Luhan. Saling memberi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Di lain tempat Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan di bawah tubuh orang lain yang tidak di kenalnya. Tubuhnya kesakitan seakan dia dirobek menjadi dua bagian, bagian tubuhnya terasa di sengat. Tangan orang itu mencakarnya hingga berdarah. Dia hanya mencari kenikmatannya sendiri sedangkan Kyungsoo menderita.

Saat itu dia ingin mati saja dari pada mengabiskan periodenya bersama orang seperti dia. Dia membenci Nok karena dialah yang memilih orang ini. Kyungsoo menangis menerima kenyataan yang harus ia jalani saat ini. Dia teringat kenangannya di hutan bersama Kai. _Kai. Kai. Kai_

"Kai!" dia meneriakkan namanya hingga tenggorokannya sakit saat mencapai klimaks yang tak terhitung.

Yang ia butuhkan hanya Kai.

* * *

"_Kenapa kau masih mencintainya?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Sehun ketika mereka berjalan pulang menuju desa._

"_Mungkin dia belahan jiwaku."_

"_Apa kau menyesal mencintainya? Mengenalnya?"_

_Sehun melemparkan batu yang ia temui ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang bermain dengan Chen. Sehun terlihat lebih bahagia setelah menangis. _

_Chanyeol berteriak menyumpahi Sehun dan mengancam akan membakar Sehun hidup-hidup._

_Sehun terseyum mendengar gertakan kawannya yang bertubuh tinggi itu. "Aku tidak menyesal bertemu dengannya. Karena dia, aku dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dan mungkin yang terakhir. Sebelum aku bertemu dengan Luhan, aku lebih buruk dari pada sekarang ini, tapi karena Luhan aku berubah menjadi lebih baik. Tanpanya aku bukan apa-apa. Aku sangat bahagia bersama Luhan."_

_Kyungsoo berjalan dalam diam. Mendengar ucapannya bayangan Kai terlintas di pikirannya. Dia merasa hampa tanpa Kai, dia merasa hatinya berdegup saat bersama Kai. Inikah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? _

_Kai selalu membuatnya menjadi orang yang paling bahagia dia dunia. Kyungsoo berjalan bersama Sehun dengan senyuman mengembang di wajah tembemnya, hanya dengan mengingat senyuman Kai yang hanya ditujukan padanya seorang membuatnya merasa bahagia._

* * *

"Mungkin saja Sehun pergi ke sungai," Chanyeol langsung berdiri menghadap Baekhyun.

"Ketua sudah mencarinya kemana-mana sampai keluar wilayah tapi dia tidak ditemukan dan bau tubuhnya menghilang tanpa jejak," Baekhyun menjelaskan kepada mereka berdua yang tercengang. "Tidak ada yang tahu kemana ia pergi, padahal kemarin dia baik-baik saja."

Sebagai teman baik Sehun, Chanyeol merasa harus mencari keberadaan kawannya walau sikap Sehun tidak bisa dianggap bersahabat. "Aku akan mencarinya. Baek, kau jaga Kyungsoo, dia masih lemah karena semalam," Chanyeol menerobos keluar dengan cepat tanpa menoleh.

Baekhyun masuk sambil membersihkan salju yang tertempel di pundaknya. Dia mendesah lelah dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Terlihat dari matanya dia masih memikirkan keberadaan Sehun. "Anak itu merepotkan seluruh orang. Tapi kenapa dia menghilang begitu saja? Pasti ada alasannya."

Kyungsoo mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin, Sehun mengendus tubuhnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam pondok. Setelah itu dia memanggil Baekhyun dan keluar. "Kalian berbicara apa kemarin?"

* * *

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya, bingung. "Hah? Maksudmu aku dan Sehun? Tidak ada selain dia menyuruhku untuk menemanimu, hanya itu."

Tidak ada petunjuk. Sehun menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa alasan yang tidak diketahui.

Hari sudah malam saat Nok dan kawanan alpha lainnya pulang setelah mencari Sehun. Terlihat jelas dari wajah mereka Sehun belum ditemukan. Mereka mengabari Luhan yang belum tahu tentang hilangnya Sehun.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Luhan mengguncang pundak Nok dengan kasar. Dia berteriak keras cukup untuk membangunkan seluruh desa. "Tidak mungkin dia hilang! Kenapa? Beritahu aku kenapa dia pergi?!" suaranya bergetar dan matanya berkilat-kilat penuh emosi.

Suara teriakannya membuat Kyungsoo membuka mata dari tidurnya. Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu, dia sedang menonton sesuatu di luar sana. Kyungsoo memohon pada Baekhyun untuk membantunya berdiri. Lengannya ia lingkarkan di pundak Baekhyun. Dengan sabar Baekhyun membantunya berjalan keluar untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Kyungsoo tertegun melihat Luhan yang berani berbicara lantang kepada ketua. Baru kali ini dia melihat Luhan yang selalu terlihat ramah menjadi pemarah dan liar. Mata Kyungsoo tertuju pada Kai yang hanya berdiri di belakang Luhan dengan wajah tidak berdaya. Kai selalu bersama Luhan, selalu berada di sisinya, Kai telah melupakan Kyungsoo.

Dia mengepalkan tangannya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Hatinya terasa sakit.

Kali ini Luhan menangis, dia jatuh di atas lututnya tetapi pegangannya pada Nok tidak terlepas. Nok hanya diam tanpa melihat Luhan. Semua penduduk tidak ada yang berani berbicara, mereka semua hanya diam menonton Luhan. Kai segera menjauhkan Luhan dari Nok tapi Luhan meronta-ronta hingga membuat Kai kewalahan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Nok?" dia memukul dadanya berulang kali. "Kau tidak becus menjadi pemimpin! Sehun lebih pantas menjadi ketua daripada kau, kau pengecut, kau pantas diusi-"

Omongannya terpotong merasakan pipinya ditampar. Sangat keras hingga membuat pipinya memerah. Luhan memegangi pipinya yang ditampar, memberikan Nok tatapan tidak percaya. Semua orang terkejut termasuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat Kai maju menarik Luhan untuk pergi, dia memberikan Nok tatapan mengancam. "Sekali lagi kau melukainya akan kuhabisi wajah busukmu itu," dia menggeram membuat bulu roma Kyungsoo berdiri. Dia tidak pernah melihat sisi Kai yang seperti ini, sangat marah dan berbahaya. Dia tahu ancaman Kai bukan main-main mengingat dia pernah hampir membunuh Nok.

Dia cemburu. Dia juga ingin dilindungi seperti yang Kai lakukan pada Kai. Dia juga ingin tangan Kai menyentuhnya, dia merindukan sentuhan Kai pada tubuhnya. Kyungsoo mendengar bisikan dari beberapa penduduk mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan Kai dan Luhan telah menjadi pasangan terlihat dari interaksi mereka dan aroma yang mereka cium dari mereka. Tentu Kyungsoo yang seorang omega tidak mampu mencium bau Luhan, hanya alpha dan beta yang dapat menciumnya. Jika Kai telah menandai Luhan tidak ada kesempatan bagi Kyungsoo lagi. Hatinya remuk dan dia ingin menangis di sana. Kyungsoo mengambil napas dalam dia melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Baekhyun dia memasuki pondoknya dengan kaki pincang akibat luka cakaran semalam.

Kyungsoo akhirnya tahu alasan Sehun pergi.

* * *

"Kyungsoo, apa kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Chanyeol, dia melihat kedua kaki Kyungsoo yang di baluti oleh daun herbal.

Kyungsoo memegangi lututnya. "Sepertinya..." dia tidak yakin berjalan menuju sungai dengan kaki yang masih terasa sakit.

Chanyeol menyelipkan tangan di bawah lutut dan leher Kyungsoo, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan enteng. Kyungsoo berteriak kaget karena tiba-tiba diangkat bak seorang putri. Spontan saja dia langsung melingarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Pipinya memerah ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

"K-kau tidak perlu menggendongku seperti ini."

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan ucapannya, dia tersenyum melihat pipinya yang merona. "Kakimu masih sakit, ya 'kan? Dan juga kau butuh mandi secepatnya karena badanmu bau sekali."

Kyungsoo membiarkannya dibawa oleh Chanyeol. Dia sungguh beruntung mendapatkan teman seperti Chanyeol. Dia selalu hadir di saat Kyungsoo merasa sedih ataupun bahagia.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sungai dangkal. Tubuh Kyungsoo beradaptasi dengan dinginnya air sungai. Dia merasa ringan, tidak ada beban seolah arus air ikut menghanyutkan beban yang ia rasakan.

Chanyeol mengusap seluruh tubuhnya dari rambut, wajah, leher, dada, perut, paha dan ujung kakinya. Setiap sentuhannya sangat lembut, penuh perhatian.

Dia menahan perih ketika tangan Chanyeol menyentuh bekas lukanya, Chanyeol terus mengucapkan maaf berulang kali tapi Kyungsoo memaafkan dan meminta Chanyeol untuk melanjutkannya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mencium lehernya. Kyungsoo membayangkan Chanyeol adalah Kai walaupun kenyataannya tidak seperti yang ia inginkan.

* * *

Dia terbaring di kasurnya menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Tanpa jiwa di dalam tubuh kecilnya.

Baekhyun merasa kasihan dengan temannya yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Dia tidak memberitahu tentang status Kai dan Luhan yang sekarang pada Kyungsoo, dia tahu Kyungsoo telah menyadarinya. Baekhyun rela berbagi makanan dengan Kyungsoo bahkan menyuapinya yang masih lemah, mental dan fisik.

Sehun belum juga kembali sedangkan Luhan terus menangisi kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba. Setiap malam semua orang dapat mendengar suara tangisan Luhan yang menyayat hati. Kai yang sebagai pasangannya tidak mampu menenangkannya. Sudah hari kelima sejak hilangnya Sehun dan Luhan tetap saja tidak dapat berhenti menangis, dia mengendus pakaian Sehun saat sedang menangis. Di hari ke tujuh Luhan berhenti menangis, dia berubah menjadi pendiam. Tidak ada Luhan yang ceria. Tubuh Luhan menjadi kurus, tulang-tulangnya timbul di balik kulit putih pucatnya.

Luhan pernah memarahi Kai saat dia akan mengambil pakaian Sehun dari tangannya. Semuanya telah berubah.

Suatu malam Kai mendatangi pondok Kyungsoo. Kai pun berubah.

"Kyungsoo..." ujarnya lemah. Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihat wajah Kai karena dia membelakanginya tapi Kyungsoo dapat membayangkan wajah sedih Kai. "Apa kau ingat dua bintang yang kau tunjuk dulu?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, dia menahan tangisannya. Mengingat masa itu membuatnya sedih. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Kau dan aku, bersama berjalan menuju kelompok bintang."

Apa maksud Kai? Mengapa dia tiba-tiba membicarakan masa lalu yang tidak mungkin terulang kembali. Kyungsoo menangis tanpa suara dan Kai tahu, dia hanya mendiamkannya, dia tidak memeluknya atau menenangkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya tanpa ia sadari. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, dia tidak tahan menyimpan perasaannya. Dia tahu Kai tidak mungkin ia miliki tapi memberitahu perasaannya tidak akan merubah pertemanannya, benar 'kan?

Kyungsoo mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauhinya. Kai pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kata.

* * *

Di malam badai salju itu, Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian. Dia menyipitkan matanya agar tidak terkena salju. Dingin, tidak ada kehangatan. Dia berjalan sejauh mungkin yang ia bisa.

Kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, tanpa kelompok menjadi serigala penyendiri. Dia tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan juga Kai. Dia ingat senyuman Chanyeol, kebaikan hati Baekhyun, dan aroma tubuh Kai.

Kyungsoo ingat musim gugur lalu dia dan Kai berguling di bawah sinar mentari di atas daun-daun cokelat yang berjatuhan dari pohon. Mereka bermain kejar-kejaran dan petak umpet. Kyungsoo selalu kalah dan mendapat cubitan di pipinya dari Kai.

"_Kau terlalu lemah, kau butuh pelindung yang kuat yaitu aku."_

Tapi Kai tidak melindunginya lagi sekarang, dia harus melindungi seseorang yang ia cintai.

Kai adalah cinta pertamanya dan Kai jugalah yang menyakiti hatinya. Atau Kyungsoo kah yang salah karena telat menyadarinya? Dia tidak tahu. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun, dia hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo merasakan angin menerjang tubuhnya yang bergetar di balik mantel kulitnya. Suasana ini membuatnya teringat pada sesuatu. Dia ingat bagaimana ia di usir dari kelompoknya. Dia ingat bahwa dia seorang anak dari pemimpin kelompok, ayahnya seorang alpha dan ibunya beta.

Dia ingat bagaimana tatapan ayahnya padanya, marah dan benci, tidak menerima kenyataan anaknya bukan seorang alpha, Kyungsoo tidak dapat dijadikan penerus kepemimpinan ayahnya. Dia ingat bagaimana ibunya menangis melihat Kyungsoo diajak keluar desa, saat itu Kyungsoo tidak tahu maksud ayahnya dia hanya berpikiran mungkin saja ayahnya akan mengajarkan dia cara berburu seperti dirinya. Dia sangat membagakan ayahnya yang seorang alpha terhebat di desa. Kyungsoo bersemangat sekali saat itu.

Dan di tengah hutan ia ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya sendiri, orang yang ia banggakan, hargai, dan ia sayangi. Dan itu terjadi pada saat musim dingin, musim yang dingin tanpa cahaya kebahagiaan.

Kyungsoo menangis, mengasihani dirinya, apakah hidupnya harus menyedihkan seperti ini? Air matanya membeku di atas pipinya. Dia benci musim dingin.

Jika surga itu benar adanya, Kyungsoo ingin berada di sana. Tempat bahagia tanpa kesedihan. Dia ingin bersama orang yang ia cintai selamanya, dia ingin bersama Kai di surga. Tapi mungkin dia harus menunggu Kai lebih lama lagi. Kyungsoo akan selalu menunggu agar Kai datang kembali padanya walaupun itu sangat lama.

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya jatuh menembus udara. Kyungsoo mendengar suara _gedebuk_ sebelum merasakannya. Lalu rasa sakit di mana-mana. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Salju berjatuhan di atasnya dengan lambat, seakan badai tidak terjadi. Semuanya begitu tenang dan menghanyutkan.

_Aneh,_ pikirnya di antara rasa sakit. Tidak mungkin badai salju berhenti tiba-tiba.

Dia menoleh ke samping setelah mendengar suara tertawa. Dia melihat dirinya bermain di atas salju saling melempar bola salju dengan Kai. Dia melihat mereka tersenyum bahagia dan tertawa, seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo merasa sakit dan lelah, dia menutup matanya dengan kenangan terindah di pikirannya. Dia tidur dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah terbangun.

* * *

Setelah Chanyeol mendatangi pondok Kyungsoo yang kosong, Chanyeol mengendus baunya yang tertinggal, dia berjalan jauh menuju hutan. Dia berhenti mencarinya, jejak Kyungsoo hanya sampai di situ. Dia mengambil langkah panjang berlari secepat mungkin untuk memberitahu Nok. Mereka mencarinya bersama, Kai ikut serta setelah mengetahui Kyungsoo menghilang. Kai memaksa Nok untuk memperluas pencarian Kyungsoo.

Seorang beta yang menemukan Kyungsoo pertama kali. Ia di temukan di bawah tebing. Sekujur tubuhnya membeku. Kyungsoo hanyalah mayat tanpa nyawa. Tetapi dia tersenyum dalam kematiannya, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menangisi kepergian Kyungsoo.

Kai menyesal meninggalkan Kyungsoo saat itu, dia menyesali segalanya. Kai mengguncang mayatnya, memohon agar dia kembali, meminta maaf padanya. Tapi berbicara pada mayat seakan berbicara pada batu. Kyungsoo tidak akan hidup. Dia menangis sambil memeluk tubuh dingin Kyungsoo, air matanya melelehkan sebagian es yang menyelimuti pipi Kyungsoo. Kai menyesal meninggalkannya pada malam itu, dia menyesal baru menyadari perasaannya sekarang. Dia mencintai Kyungsoo dari awal mereka bertemu, saat ia pertama kali melihat wajah ketakutannya. Tapi dia terlambat. Karena kebodohannya dia kehilangan orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini.

Dia sadar penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.


End file.
